Digi-Talk Show
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Sora and Mimi go on a talk show to tell Matt about how they feel. Sora and Mimi don't really get a long in this.


I do not own digimon. So ha ha ha ha ha, you can't sue me. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Imagine you decide to watch a talk show. It's about two o'clock in the afternoon. Today's episode is about friends and their problems with each other. 

"Hi, its me Jenny. Today we are dealing with friends and their problems." The host of the show said, "Are first set of friends are dealing with the problem of like one the same guy. Let's bring the first one out. Come on out Mimi."

"Hi, Jenny." Mimi said as she came out and took a seat.

"Hi, now what is the problem?" Jenny asked.

"It's my friend Sora." Mimi said, "She likes the same guy as me, and she's know I've liked him for awhile."

"So you've like him for a while." Jenny said, "How long have you liked him?"

"I've liked him for almost two years." Mimi told her.

"Should we bring her out?" Jenny said to the crowd. 

The crowd went wild and was booing as Sora came out.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Sora shouted as she sat down in the seat next to Mimi.

"Okay, now to get to the problem." Jenny said

"What problem?" Sora asked.

"You know I like Matt and you still hit on him." Mimi nearly shouted at her.

"You haven't been trying to get him, so why shouldn't I hit on him?" Sora said coldly to Mimi.

Mimi got up and was getting ready to take a swing at her when one of the guards got over to her and grabbed her hand.

You could here someone shout in the crowd, "YOU SHOULD OF LET HER HIT HER."  
"Lets go to a commercial." Jenny said.

The movie advertisement for the new movie Cats and Dogs comes on.

One of the cats in the end of the commercial, "Cats rule!"

Then a few more commercials come on and then the talk show comes back on.

"Where back." Jenny said, "We have just found out that Mimi and Sora like the same guy. Should we bring him out?" 

Matt walks out with people shouting things like, you play the guitar the best, and I love you.

Matt just shook his head as he takes a seat on the other side of Mimi.

"What am I doing here?" he asked Mimi.

"Your here, because these girls both like you." Jenny answered his question for Mimi. 

"Is this true?" he asked the girls.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Yes." Mimi said very lowly.

"Well, I knew Sora liked me, because she hits on me really bad." Matt said, "But I had no idea that Mimi liked me." 

"Well, they both do." Jenny told him.

Matt said nothing for a while. Then Sora broke the silence for him.

"Well, which one of us do you like?" she asked.

"You only like him because he's in a band and, because he's famous for it." Mimi told her.

"That's wrong." Sora shouted at Mimi.

"Oh yeah is that why you never liked him, until he started his band and it got famous." Mimi shouted back.

"No!" Sora shouted as she got up and ran over to Mimi and punch her in the eye. 

"Ow." Mimi said as she began to cry. She tried to hit Sora, but missed.

Matt stood up and got in front of Sora as she was about to hit Mimi again.

"No, you don't." Matt said to her as he grabbed her hand. Matt then turned around to face Mimi, "Are you okay?" 

Mimi didn't answer she just kept crying.

"We have another guest to bring out before we go to commercial." Jenny announced to the people. "Lets get him out here." 

Tai then came walking in and said, "Hi." to Jenny.

"Hello, do you know why are you here today?" Jenny asked Tai.

"Yes, I do. Sora supposedly likes Matt, but I will not let Matt have her." Tai said to Jenny.

"I don't want Sora." Matt shouted at Tai.

"Don't lie, we know how you feel about her." Tai shouted back.

"Yeah, I feel nothing for her." Matt shouted.

"You better feel that way." Tai shouted.

"I do!" Matt shouted.

"Good." Tai shouted back.

"Lets go to a commercial." Jenny said 

A few commercials come on and go off. 

The McDonald's commercial came on. The one that advertises Atlantis. 

"Cool SUV." a dude says.

"Hey Thanks, what's an suv?" Vinny asked.

The commercial ends and we come back to the talk show.

"And were back." Jenny said, "To fill you in if you just joined us, Sora and Mimi both like Matt, but Matt doesn't like Sora, Tai likes Sora. Lets go to the crowd and get some questions." Jenny walks to the crowd and finds someone that has a question.

"Who do you like, Matt?" the first person asked.

"Well, I like Mimi." Matt said

Mimi look at him stunned, and had stopped crying from earlier after he said that. "You really do?" she asked

"Yes, I do." Matt said. Mimi ran over to Matt and gave him a big hug. She started crying again, but this time, because she was happy. Matt pushed her back a little and wiped her tears away. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Sora got up and ran over to Mimi and pushed her away from Matt. When she pushed her Mimi fell down. Sora then tried to start fighting with her again. Matt got up and grabbed Sora. 

"Don't touch her." he said as he pulled her away from Mimi.

Sora turned around really quick and kissed him on the lips.

"Gross!" Matt shouted. Mimi had gotten up off the ground and was charging Sora for the kiss she gave Matt. Mimi reached her and punched her in the eye. Know Mimi and Sora both had black eyes. Matt grabbed Mimi before she hit Sora again, and Tai grabbed Sora. 

"Mimi come on," Matt said as he struggled to keep a hold of her. "You need to calm down." 

"Okay, okay, let me go." Mimi said to Matt.

"You won't attack Sora will you?" Matt said.

"No, I won't attack her." Mimi said with sincerity. Matt then let her go and she stood still. Mimi then turned around and kissed Matt on the lips. Sora started struggling even harder to get out of Tai's grip, but she couldn't get lose. Mimi finally pulled out of the kiss. She was smiling really big.

"What was that for?" Matt asked.

"No, reason." Mimi said. _I did it to make Sora jealous of me, _Mimi thought to herself. 

"Oh, okay." Matt said

"Sora you need to give up." Tai told Sora, "He doesn't love you like I love you." 

Sora turned around in disbelief. "You love me?" she questioned. 

"Yes, I love you, Sora." Tai said.

"I love you too." Sora said as she flung her arms around Tai and kissed him. 

"What?" someone in the crowd said really loud. "Come here I've got a question." the same dude shouted.

"Okay, we'll take one question that's it." Jenny said, she walked up to the person.

"If you like Tai then why did you pretend to like Matt?" the dude asked.

"I didn't pretend to like Matt, but I love Tai." Sora said

"Whatever." the dude said

"Well that concludes are show today, tune in next time." Jenny said. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Did you like it? I hope you did. If you thought this was good then send me some ideas for another episode type thing. 


End file.
